Peter Guber
Peter Guber, Chairman and CEO of Mandalay Entertainment Group, has been a force in the entertainment industry for over thirty years. He has leveraged his creativity and business acumen into record-breaking profits and critical acclaim, establishing him as an enormously successful executive and entrepreneur in the entertainment and communications industries. Films he personally produced or executive produced, including Rain Man, Batman (1989), The Color Purple, Midnight Express, Gorillas In The Mist, The Witches of Eastwick, Missing and Flashdance, have resonated with audiences all over the world, earning over three billion dollars worldwide and garnering more than 50 Academy Award nominations. Peter Guber joined Columbia pictures in 1968 and within three years became Studio Chief. During his tenure at the creative helm, Columbia surged to record breaking profits on the strength of such box office hits as Shampoo, Taxi Driver, Tommy, The Way We Were and Close Encounters of the Third Kind. In 1976, Peter Guber co-founded Casablanca Record and Filmworks. Its record operation included such superstars as KISS, Donna Summer and The Village People, and included some of the most successful soundtracks of all time including Flashdance, which sold more than 14 million albums. In 1979 Guber formed PolyGram Entertainment where he was Chairman of the Board and CEO. He sold his interest in Polygram in 1983 and formed and served as Co-Owner of the Guber-Peters Entertainment Company (GPEC) which established a major presence in motion pictures, television and music including producing the Grammy Award winning music and official soundtrack for the 1984 Summer Olympics. Within five years, GPEC became a public company and in 1989, was acquired by Sony Pictures Entertainment. In 1989, Peter Guber was named Chairman and CEO of Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE). Under his visionary leadership, the company re-framed its entire Loews exhibition circuit, introducing Sony's SDDS sound system, introduced the concept of IMAX theater and films integrated into multi-plex theaters and transformed the Sony lot into a state of the art digital production facility. Guber acquired for Sony the Magic Johnson Theatres and began an ongoing twenty year business relationship with Magic Johnson. SPE's motion picture business earned an industry best domestic box office market share averaging 17% over four years, propelled by an enormous string of successes including A Few Good Men, Philadelphia, Basic Instinct, A League of Their Own and Sleepless in Seattle among many others. During this same period, Sony Pictures led all competitors with a total of 120 Academy Award Nominations. After leaving Sony as CEO in 1995, Guber formed Mandalay Entertainment Group as a multi-media joint venture with Sony in motion pictures and television. Mandalay Entertainment Group later added professional sports, sports entertainment and digital media as business enterprises. Mandalay Pictures, a division of Mandalay Entertainment Group, produces motion pictures for the global marketplace. The company's rich history of creating filmed entertainment includes the box office hits, Donnie Brasco, Seven Years in Tibet, Wild Things, Les Miserables, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Sleepy Hollow, Enemy At The Gates, The Score, Beyond Borders, Into the Blue, The Jacket, Never Back Down, When The Game Stands Tall, Horns, and Dark Places. Mandalay's most recent release, The Birth of a Nation, premiered at the 2016 Sundance Film Festival and swept the two top prizes - the U.S. Dramatic Audience Award and the prestigious U.S. Dramatic Jury Award. The film sold to Fox Searchlight for a record breaking price. Mandalay Vision is the company's independent development, production and financing label that focuses on innovative storytelling with premier talent. Mandalay Vision's first release, The Kids Are All Right, won the Golden Globe for Best Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy, and was nominated for four Academy Awards, including Best Picture. Mandalay Vision also released Soul Surfer starring Dennis Quaid, Helen Hunt and Carrie Underwood, The Voices starring Ryan Reynolds, and Bernie, starring Matthew McConaughey and Jack Black. Bernie garnered a Golden Globe nomination for Jack Black and was selected as a 2012 Top Independent Film by the National Board of Review. Following his location based entertainment leadership experience with Loews, Guber expanded Mandalay into a national entertainment sports provider with Mandalay Sports Entertainment. He currently serves as Chairman of the Board of Directors and is the Managing Partner of Mandalay Baseball LLC, which is a joint venture with ownership of the Los Angeles Dodgers that recently acquired the Triple-A affiliated Minor League Baseball franchise in Oklahoma City, and commencing with the 2015 baseball season, became the Triple-A affiliate of the Dodgers. He also continues to serve as the Chairman of the Board of Directors for Mandalay Baseball Properties, which has owned and operated a national array of affiliated Minor League Baseball franchises and venues. Peter Guber is the owner and serves as the Co-Executive Chairman of the NBA's Golden State Warriors. As co-managing partner, he and Joe Lacob were the driving forces behind the ownership group's NBA record-setting bid (at the time) to purchase the Warriors in 2010. The Warriors were named "Sports Team of the Year" by the Sports Business Journal at the seventh annual Sports Business Awards. 2015 was a monumental year for the Golden State Warriors. In April, two-time NBA All-Star, Steph Curry, was voted the NBA's Most Valuable Player. In May, the Warriors won the Western Conference Finals. In June, the Warriors won the NBA Championship. Also, in 2015, Steph Curry won the ESPY Award for Best Male Athlete and Steve Kerr won the ESPY Award for Best Coach/Manager. 2016 brought great success to the Golden State Warriors. The franchise went 73-9, breaking the record for the most wins in a single NBA season. Steve Kerr was named NBA Coach of the Year. Three-time NBA All-Star, Steph Curry, was unanimously voted the NBA's Most Valuable Player for a second year in a row. The Warriors were named "Sports Team of the Year" by the Sports Business Journal at the ninth annual Sports Business Awards. The team has 183 consecutive sellouts with over 28,000 members currently on the Season Ticket Priority Wait List. In 2014, Guber and Lacob proposed to build a new state-of-the-art privately financed sports and entertainment venue in San Francisco and entered into an agreement with salesforce.com to purchase private land in San Francisco's Mission Bay neighborhood. In 2016, the ownership group announced a 20 year naming rights partnership with JPMorgan Chase & Co. The new arena will be called the Chase Center where the team will play their 2019-2020 season. Prior to the 2011-12 season, the Warriors ownership group acquired the D-League team, the Dakota Wizards, and moved the franchise to Santa Cruz, California. With a new name and location, the Santa Cruz Warriors are the official NBA D-League affiliate of the Golden State Warriors and play in the newly built Kaiser Permanente Arena. In 2015, the team won the NBA D-League Championship. In 2012, in a third partnership with Magic Johnson, Peter Guber became an owner of the Los Angeles Dodgers, the storied Major League Baseball franchise, led by the Guggenheim Baseball Management group headed by Mark Walter together with Magic Johnson. Under their ownership, the franchise has won the 2013, 2014, 2015, and 2016 National League West championships. Also in 2012, Guber and Mandalay Entertainment partnered with CAA Sports, the world's leading athlete representation agency and Mike Tollin, Emmy and Peabody Award-winning film and television producer/director to create Mandalay Sports Media. The diversified sports media business creates, finances, and acquires operating businesses, intellectual property, and varied enterprises within the sports and media sectors, as well as develops high-quality sports-themed entertainment programming for distribution across multiple platforms including film, television, mobile and digital. Mandalay Sports Media has several entertainment projects in development with ESPN, Turner Sports, New Line Cinema, and Incognito Pictures, among other distribution media venues. In addition, in 2012, Guber joined with Guggenheim Partners and Allen Shapiro as CEO to purchase Dick Clark Productions. Founded by the late Dick Clark, Dick Clark Productions is a leading independent producer of television programming including perennial hits such as the American Music Awards, Golden Globe Awards, Academy of Country Music Awards, Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve and So You Think You Can Dance. Peter Guber is an investor, board member, and Chairman of the Strategic Advisory Board for NextVR. NextVR enables the transmission of live, long-form virtual reality content in broadcast quality - leading the way for live and on-demand VR to become a mainstream experience for sporting events, concerts, cinematic productions and more. As a board member and Chairman of the advisory board, Peter develops initiatives with established leagues and musical venues. In addition, he develops IP opportunities, creating value propositions from sponsors, investors and advertisers. In 2016, NextVR received the "Best in Sports Technology" Award at the ninth annual Sports Business Awards. In October of 2014, Peter Guber became the owner and executive chairman of Major League Soccer's Los Angeles Football Club (LAFC). The ownership group includes sports veteran Tom Penn, Earvin "Magic" Johnson, Mia Hamm Garciaparra and Tony Robbins, among others. LAFC is scheduled to debut in 2018 in the Banc of California Stadium, the first new open-air stadium built in the city of Los Angeles since Dodger Stadium in 1962. In September of 2016, Peter Guber and Ted Leonsis led an ownership group in the purchase of the controlling interest in Team Liquid, one of the most successful global esports team franchises. Team Liquid competes at the highest level in global tournaments including StarCraft 2, League of Legends, Dota 2, Hearthstone, CS:GO, Heroes of the Storm, Overwatch, Halo, Street Fighter, and SSBM. Peter Guber is a full professor at the UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television and has been a member of the faculty for over 30 years. He also co-teaches an annual MBA course with the dean of UCLA's Anderson School of Management. He is a member of the UCLA Foundation Board of Trustees, as well as the winner of UCLA's prestigious Service Award for his accomplishments and association with the university. Guber is the Chair of the Founding Board of Advisors for The Center for Managing Enterprises in Media, Entertainment & Sports (MEMES) at the UCLA Anderson School of Management. MEMES is the preeminent Center for thought leadership and management education in the global media, entertainment and sports industries. Guber has turned this legacy and experience in front of the camera where he has been seen every Sunday morning for six years on American Movie Classics (AMC) cable network, as co-host of the critically acclaimed national TV show, Shootout. AMC moved Guber's talents to prime time with a series of one hour specials in 2009 called StoryMakers. Guber was most recently seen as co-host of In the House, a weekly, national half-hour news and interview show on Encore and KNBC. Peter Guber is a noted author with works including "Inside The Deep" and the L.A. Times best-seller "Shootout: Surviving Fame and (Mis)Fortune in Hollywood," which was the impetus of his long running TV show of the same title. In December 2007, Guber wrote the cover article for the Harvard Business Review titled," The Four Truths of the Storyteller." He has also authored op-ed pieces for the New York Times and the San Francisco Chronicle. Guber recently released his third book, Tell To Win - Connect, Persuade, and Triumph with the Hidden Power of Story, which became an instant #1 best seller in the New York Times, USA Today, Wall Street Journal and on Amazon.com. Fortune magazine chose Tell To Win as one of their "5 Business Books You Can Really Use" and Hudson Booksellers, retail book stores in airports throughout North America, chose Tell To Win as one of the "5 Best Business Books of the Year." A passionate, humorous, and tireless motivator, Guber is a sought after speaker for corporations and global events. He is a regular contributor in the national media, both in print and on television. Since October of 2008, he has been seen on Fox Business News, appearing on America's Nightly Scoreboard and After The Bell as an Entertainment and Media Analyst. He has also appeared on Good Morning America (ABC), Today (NBC), The Charlie Rose Show (PBS), Your World with Neil Cavuto (FOX NEWS), Lou Dobbs Tonight (FOX NEWS), Bloomberg TV and Morning Joe (MSNBC), among others. Name: Peter Guber Appearances Produced by Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Executive Producers Category:Producers